Shipwrecked : a James and Anne Journey
by BTRChick4027
Summary: When Anne Michelle Gets a once and a Lifetime chance to go on Cruise with BTR , things Take a turn for the worse. James/OC . Rating may change in future chapters.


**Shipwrecked: A James and Anne Journey**

Today was the day, I was finally going on my first cruise, but this cruise was different, because Big Time Rush was going to be there. For girls like me, this was going to be the highlight of my whole life. Being Anne Michelle is tough sometimes, I'm not the most confident eighteen year old girl around, and my family is not one of the richest either. I know what it's like to suffer, to not have enough money to eat the dollar value menu at McDonalds. I had to work overtime, and bust my butt to earn this cruise money; I even gave up getting to get a car to be able to have money to go on this trip. I can't help but fan girl over them, I mean Come on this BIG TIME RUSH, a once in a lifetime chance that I will NOT miss. This summer is going to rock, it's going to be different, not just because of BTR, but because it's my last childhood summer.

I arrive at the airport in the Bahamas, it's only four pm, and my cruise's boarding isn't until six. The airport is so crowded; I barely have room to breathe, much less to find my luggage. I find my luggage being scanned to make sure I'm not bringing in weapons or anything illegal.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" I turn around and see an angry faced woman.

"Ma'am you're luggage clearly has an object we've forbidden in our airline rule book."

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything illegal in my bags." She better not even start with me.

"You're not allowed to have sharp objects, it's considered a weapon. Your bag obviously has cosmetics items, like your nail file and clippers."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know those were against the law. Just throw them away I'll buy new ones later." Ok, it's no big deal Anne, just a slight mix up.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple ma'am, we're going to have to search you, and everything you have on you." She call's security to pick me up and take me to the security portion of the airport.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I have a cruise ship I need to be on in two hours, I'll miss my stop if security gets involved."

"Ma'am you have to follow the rules, get checked out by security, or we can take you straight to jail?"

"Fine, I'll wait for security." I waited all of five minutes before security showed up and took me to their department.

I was in the security area of the airport what seemed like forever, and they haven't even checked my bags or me. It was now five o'clock pm, I had one precious hour or I would miss my cruise. Why, today of all days would I be in possession of a nail file that was considered a weapon, I mean really, a nail file? I was tired of this. I finally decided to go to the desk and approach an officer.

"Excuse me sir but, I have to be out of here in thirty minutes so I can get on my cruise, if I miss it I've wasted all of my money and time, and there are no refunds, is there any way to hurry this process up?"

"Miss Michelle, go back to your seat, and we'll call you back for inspection when we have time!" what the corn nuggets is he yelling at me for? I just asked a question. I go back to my seat and sit down. Finally fifteen minutes later they come to get me. The female officers of course had to do the 'strip search' eww, worst experience ever… not to mention totally humiliating. The other officers dumped everything out of my bags, checked for weapons, drugs, ECT. After finding absolutely nothing, they told me I could pack my bags and I was free to leave. I had only ten minutes to get to my cruise; I would just have thrown all of my items in the bag until I could re-pack them neater. I ran as fast as I could to find a taxi, but of course they would all be gone, and I wasn't old enough to rent a car, so I had run down the streets. Along the way I had to get directions, because of course I've never even been to the Bahamas.

* * *

><p>I got to loading dock and the cruise had just sailed off, I was too late, all my hopes and dreams were shattered at that moment. I had come all this way just to find out I missed my ship, and I wouldn't get to meet Big Time Rush. I sat down on my suit case and cried it was all I could do. Then an old man came up behind me, I turned around.<p>

"What are you crying for miss?"

"I'm crying because , I was trapped in an airport when my nail file was considered a weapon , and I don't own any weapons or drugs , I was strip searched, my bags were destroyed by security as well, and I missed that cruise ship right there. I have waited for two years to get on this cruise and save every penny I own, just so I could meet and go to the concert of my heroes Big Time Rush. Now I won't be on the cruise and I can't get a refund."

"Miss you do know that the cruise ship will be stopping at the next port in Puerto Rico? Is there any way you can get a flight to there?" wait did he just they would be stopping in Puerto Rico? No way.

"Well I'll have to find out if I can afford another flight, if they have one. I also don't know when the Cruise is going to stop."

"Come with me, I'm one of the managers of the dock, I think we might can get you a schedule." I followed the man into a building, we went into an office and he read out the schedule, I would need to be on the cruise ship at seven pm that was the last stop till the cruise was finished.

"Thank you so much Sir, you don't know how much this means to me, you really don't." I took the schedule and thanked the man again, he was an angel to me now, and I would never forget him helping me be able to meet my heroes.

I went to the airport and bought another plane ticket with my Emergencies only credit card, because I had just enough cash for my hotel tonight. I found a nice a little hotel near the water; thankfully I had a nice balcony with a view. I was able to re-pack my things neatly and have them back in order. I took a hot shower and got dressed for bed, I was too tired to even eat. I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow, and tomorrow would take care of its self.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you guys Like this story , I'm sorry for the short chapter , But I'll promise Big Time Rush Will be in the next one. xxx- Sunnyyy**


End file.
